The present invention relates to a technique for manufacturing an electronic tag, more particularly, relates to a technique effectively applied to a non-contact type electronic tag provided with a microwave-receiving antenna.
A non-contact type electronic tag is designed to store desired data in a memory circuit in a semiconductor chip and to read out the stored data by the use of microwaves.
An example of the non-contact type electronic tag is disclosed in Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 10-13296. This electronic tag has a structure in which a microwave-receiving antenna is constituted by a lead frame, and a semiconductor chip mounted on the lead frame is sealed with resin.
An electronic tag stores data in a memory circuit in a semiconductor chip. Therefore, the electronic tag has such an advantage that larger amount of data can be stored therein in comparison to a tag utilizing a bar code. In addition, the data stored in the memory circuit is more difficult to be unfairly manipulated in comparison to that stored in a bar code.
However, the structure of the electronic tag of this kind is more complicated in comparison to that of the tag utilizing a bar code. Therefore, manufacturing cost of the electronic tag is high, and this is one of the factors that prevents the popularization of the electronic tag.
An object of the present invention is to provide a technique capable of realizing a low-cost electronic tag.
The above and other objects and novel characteristics of the present invention will be apparent from the description and the accompanying drawings of this specification.
The typical ones of the inventions disclosed in this application will be briefly described as follows.
The electronic tag according to the present invention is provided with a conductor piece constituting an antenna; a slit formed in a part of the conductor piece and having an end extending to an outer edge of the conductor piece; a semiconductor chip mounted on the conductor piece near the slit; a wire having one end bonded to an electrode of the semiconductor chip and the other end bonded to an area of the conductor piece facing to a semiconductor chip mounting area across the slit; and resin-for sealing the semiconductor chip and the wire, wherein a rear surface of the semiconductor chip is electrically connected to the conductor piece.